fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Keade Lyric
Betsyfrancisdamesmer ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Robyn Lyric had a very ''complicated love life. As a student in Foxfire she always thought her heart would always belong to Niko Welsner, a boy she never talked to. After two years of crushing on the most popular boy in school, Robyn's friends got Niko and Robyn to talk to each other. Ten years after the couple graduated the elite levels, they got married. Five years after that, they had their first child, Brooklyn. Brook was the apple of her fathers eye, and her mother loved her more than anything. Two years later, Robyn found that she was due to have twins. While many elvin mothers would be horrified, Robyn was excited to have more than one child. Thinking Niko would feel the same way, she decided to surprise him with the news two months before the babies were due. The second Robyn's husband found out about the new addition to his growing family, he left. He ran away with Brook that night, leaving his wife with twins that hadn't even been born yet. From the moment Robyn woke up the morning after, she new something wasn't right. There was no songs being sung downstairs and no Brook in her room. For a frightening moment, Robyn thought her child had been kidnapped. But as she read Niko's letter she knew something much worse had happened. She cried in her bed for hours and hours, and after a week, she finally put a smile on and went to work. After a month without Niko, Robyn had almost healed. She pushed every memory of him in the back of her mind and focused on living a better life. And then, the babies came. They were lovely and Robyn loved them just as much as she loved Brook. The twins were close to identical, but had completely different personalities. One child (Kaia) was always quiet and rarely said anything mean to anyone, and always tried to find a peaceful solution. Keade was her polar opposite. She constantly got mad and had many enemies. She was the one who caused her mothers headaches, and only took loved her twin. When Robyn was in the hospital, she fell in love. Charlotte Veri was in a similar situation than the single mother. Her girlfriend had dumped her days before, and her emotional wounds were still fresh. After leaving the hospital, Robyn made sure to stay in contact with the physician and soon the two became more than friends. By the time Keade was eight, Charlotte was practically living with the Lyrics. Kaia loved her and would always beg her mom to let Char take care of her when her mother was away. Keade didn't trust her. She didn't trust anyone. Keade was also very competitive. Untangling a ball of yarn? I can do it better than you. Foxfire midterms? I got a higher score than you. Homework? I can finish faster than you. She made life a competition. The worst part was... she always won. She was smart and focused, and could do things ''very ''quickly. Being competitive didn't stop her from having a ton of friends. Her mother had very important jobs in the Nobility. There was one downside to this: She never saw her mom, and never met her fool of a dad. Her mom was always away on assignments from the council and Keade was stuck with her twin 24/7. And the worst part? She was always so ''bored! She constantly found herself sprawled out on her couch, calling her friends over and over for days. It didn't help when she manifested as a Telepath. To her, this ability was incredibly useless and boring. She thought of her ability as being able to learn peoples deepest, darkest secrets, but if she did, she'd be arrested. To Keade, it was torture. Having power, but not being able to use it. Kaia, on the other hand, was having a great time. She manifested as a Beguiler and had tons of friends who didn't constantly yell at her for being to competitive. It worsened when Kaia started becoming popular all over the lost cities. She became famous after publishing a book (A Fine Family) on her mothers struggles, and her own. She mentioned Keade as well, but the deeper in her book, the less her twin was mentioned. This hurt Keade more than it should have, but the only elvin being she had cared for was Kaia, and because of her twin's book that relationship was gone. Kaia tried endlessly to gain her twin's trust once more, but between being famous and finishing Foxfire, there wasn't much family bonding time. Soon, the twins who were once inseparable, were slipping away from one another. Meanwhile, Keade wanted to do something with her life. She knew Kaia was on the road to becoming a writer, but there was no way Keade was joining her on that journey. She tried many things, art, teaching, dance, but none really worked for her. She was about to give up when she discovered music. Singing, to be specific. She was a natural and it wasn't long before her first album was published. Singing made her whole again, it replaced Kaia, and the better she became, the better she felt. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Keade can be very competitive and rude at time, but she usually is giddy and becomes a really wonderful person to be friends with. If you hurt her emotionally, it will leave a bigger stain on her life than if you hurt her physically. She can be overcome by jealousy at times, and will do anything to make sure she gets what she wants. She trusts little people and it takes time for her to trust anyone she meets. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Keade has royal blue eyes and dark brown hair. Her model is Devyn Nekoda. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Keade is a talented singer, but longs for another professional trainer. She is very good at public speaking, like her twin sister, and often feels that she should spend more time in front of a camera instead of in a recording station. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved